Electrically interconnecting circuit boards has conventionally been accomplished with cables or ribbons. The disadvantage to these methods are size, weight, and cost. Other transmission interconnections require a more permanent attachment, such as solders and epoxies, and have relatively narrow operating bandwidths. Removable IF interconnects typically require considerable depth and additional elements, and add weight. Moreover, separate materials and processes are conventionally required to environmentally protect these conventional interconnect devices before or after they are installed in a microwave assembly.